The Story of My Life, Before It Began
by Yellow911
Summary: We get let in to Rosalie's mind, set just a few minutes before Edward meets Bella. Cannon. One-shot. OC. It's my first one, be nice. R&R, please! Slight romance flashback. Ah, Rose, we all love you. ;
1. The Story

January 19, 2005

I sighed out of pure contentment gazing at my reflection in my locker mirror. But, it did not do me justice. I looked at my honey curls, how they gently fall over my shoulders. My perfectly smooth and white skin. My perfectly delicate eyebrows. My golden eyes. I sighed sharply. My eyes weren't always gold, but that's just something I'll have to live with, right? I used to have blue eyes. They were "like violets". At least that was what… I'm forcing my self to think his name… Royce King II said. But now I'm a vampire. Heh. Freaked out yet? No? OK, well maybe this will get you scared. Get this: I was born a little ways before the Great Depression, but I'm only 19, in a way. Maybe I should give you the full story. So, long ago in seventeenth century London, that is, there was this man named Carlisle who... well, actually I don't even know a thing about his human life. I never really cared enough to learn anything about him **(A/N: Of course, being a good Team Carlisle fan, I know way too much than any human should, it's just that a.) I don't feel like typing the whole thing up and b.) I never really saw Rosalie as a person who would care enough to find out about her family, so PLEASE don't hate on me.) **. So, I'll tell you what I do know. I know that he was a son of some pastor dude, his mom died giving birth to him, he was an only child, and his father abused him. Then, a vampire bit him and he became... well... a vampire. So, then, he eventually managed to get his way to Chicago and change my "brother" Edward. His "son". Lemme stop here, alright? You have to feel sorry for Edward even though I hate his sorry guts. I mean, his parents died of the Spanish influenza, he was sick with it, then, when he thinks it can't get any worse, a doctor walks up to him and starts biting his neck. But then, there are the reasons that I want him to be minimized to the size of a pea and squashed like a bug with one of my too expensive shoes. That reason goes this deep: He doesn't like me. Well, I mean, no one likes me, but he doesn't like me like me. Like,_ really _like me. He's the only guy on Earth who doesn't even have a tiny crush on me. Why? I have no clue. Back to the story. Carlisle then changed his wife Esme. She fell off a train or something like that. Then, he changed my Emmett. I asked him to. He's so perfect... Better than me. I hopelessly needed him, and in some strange, twisted way... He needs me, too. I am so lucky and... Well maybe I should just go into an entire flashback for you to understand him completely.

***Flashback***

September 6, 1935

_I was out hunting. I was coming back from a hunting trip, actually. My hair was being blown by the wind. I was running barefooted and I wore a light dress. This was one of the few times I wore my hair down. I stopped when I smelled a human scent a little ways to the west. My eyes shifted over in the wind's direction. I saw a male human fighting off a huge bear, but the man was so big they were almost the same size. The man looked fairly young, too. It was a shame for someone who's life was just starting to die this soon. I didn't normally have a connection to other people... but there was something different about him. He grimaced as the bear swiped his massive paw across his chest. His dimples showed. His curls bounced as he ducked out out of the way of the second swing. I looked away, frightened. What was going to happen? My mind raced through horrible possibilities. My finger nails dug into my stone palms. Now, it was my turn to grimace. I squeezed my I eyes shut. I looked back in the man's direction. There was good news and bad news. The good news was: The bear was gone. The bad news was: He was dead. Dammit. Why did I care so much? I went over to him. As fast as I could. When I got over to him, I knelt next to him. I ran my fingers through his dark brown curls. Then, for the first time in my life I wasn't sure of myself. I could have sworn I heard the faintest heartbeat, but then it could all be in my head. No, it wasn't. I heard it again. You know what this means? It means... this beautiful man is alive... barely. I mean. Then, I had a brilliant idea. Well, it was brilliant to me at the time. I could change him. Right here right now. He would be mine forever. I would have love, too. I deserve love. Why does everyone else get love? Why can't I? I looked back down at his too beautiful face. I couldn't change him. At least, not now. Not here. Not me. No, I can't change him. I'm new to my vampire life. I could slip up. I might not be able to contain myself. Carlisle would probably do it for me. He might... if I begged him... I looked back down at my angel's face, knowing what I must do._

_*****_**End Flashback***

That was the story... yup. Anyway, then a military punk named Jasper came along with his physco girlfriend-Alice-and they're in our family now. So, that's our family's story. How we are made up of such a large coven. The Olympic Coven. I stroked my crest on my necklace unconsiously as the warning bell rung. I guess I should get to class. I rummaged through my locker and grabbed a compact mirror, then I slammed closed my locker door. I made my way through the almost empty hallway **(A/N: Another case of thinking of the glass half empty)**. When I got to the door, I made my way out of it and across the sidewalk and into the next building. But, before I got to the next building I glanced at the only people that were outside. There was that one that asked Edward out at the beginning of the school year. Jessica Stanley. She was talking with her friend-Angela Webber-and... Huh? I don't think I've seen her around. She was short and pale. Not as pale as me, but pale for a human. Abuse skin much? She had light brown eyes and matching hair. I saw how ordinary she looked and lost interest. I walked into building 4. Through the hall so more. I looked at the cracked walls and chipping paint. The bright yellow and electric blue trying to bring school spirit. Anyway, I pushed my way through the doubled doors into the cafeteria. I made my way to the lunch line and picked up one of the hideously orange colored unnecessary (well, to me anyway) trays and picked up random foods and plopped them on my stupid tray. I payed for the "food" and went across the cafeteria. Past the line. Past the people. Past the tables. Into the little dark corner in the back of the over-sized room and sat next to Emmett. He looked angry. Best not to bother him, I guess. I can only guess what he was thinking about. He could be thinking about hot pockets. I have no clue why (and neither does he, for that matter), but he just hates hot pockets. Or... he could be thinking about that arm wrestle he lost to Jasper yesterday. Or... never mind. It's hard to let myself in other people's heads. Let's leave that to Edward. Anyway, my eyes shifted to Alice who seemed worried. I turned to Jasper. Staring at a girl who ruffled her hair and he most probably plotting his kill. I looked at Edward. He was looking at the wall. Wow. Way to be bright and in it, Edward. He glanced at me questioningly. Oops. Did I just think that out loud? Oh, well. All of this was extremely normal for my family. Maybe one day something will_ not_ be normal. Little did I know that on that very day, just minutes later, Edward will meet a girl who will change his, my, the whole family, really...life forever. But, you're missing the point. I'm the point. Not Edward. Not that unnamed, life changing girl. Forget them. Forget the world. Me. Only me. Not even Emmett. Because, as much as I'd made it sound like it was about them, this is a story on the last seconds of my life before I truly went insane and my life got flipped around. It was like one of those rides where they flip you around, and you feel like they'll never let you off. You begin to question why you got on. Then, you realize, you got on because you weren't thinking. And then you think "Nice, smart one." and... Anyway... That's the story of my life... before it even started.


	2. Goodbye, Twilight

**Hello. You guys have been so good to me even though I was just getting started, but I'm quitting …. more than that, I'm giving up on Twilight. I used to like Twilight when it just started and no one knew it, but now it's crazy. I can't take it anymore… I may come back to Twilight once the madness dies down, but until then, I'm gonna give it a break. Thank you for your support.**

**I'm not the best author, I know. It's because whenever I get a new thought, I put it down and move on, leaving out many important details. Sometimes I can't even make a coherent sentence. This small draw-back makes it nearly impossible for me to write.**

**I'll keep my account up, but otherwise, this is a ghost account. I'm not saying Twilight's not good anymore, I just need to take a break. I love you guys. Take care.**

**-Yellow911**


End file.
